Love That Will Not Die
by Leela14
Summary: Lulu is slowly dying from a disease. Wakka will do anything to save her. [finished]
1. Chapter 1

Love That Will Not Die

(This takes place right after FFX but is way before FFX2...yeah. I don't know if this will be long but I hope you all like it anyway! Ok enjoy!)

**Chapter 1**

"Finally!" said Wakka, a young man with wild orange hair. "This season of Blitzball is coming to an end! I can finally relax, ya?"

"We all get to!" said one of his teammates. "We've been doing so much better this season. We're bound to win the finals."

_I sure hope Lulu's gonna be there to watch. _Wakka thought. _She's gonna be so impressed to see me win, ya! _

Later on, the game had begun and everyone on Wakka's team, The Besaid Aurochs, prepared themselves. Wakka could not help but look around to see where Lulu was. Wherever she was, she was with Yuna, a young lady with one green eye and the other blue, with medium length brown hair. If he could find Yuna, he could find Lulu. Rikku was going to be there too. She would be easy to spot. At every game she bounces up and own in her seat, cheering Wakka on. Her green eyes always sparkled with excitement at a Blitzball game.

Blitzball was such a strange, yet enjoyable game. Everyone on the team would enter a large sphere of water. They would swim back and forth, taking the ball and getting it into the goal.

Wakka remembered his days when he played Blitzball with Tidus on his team. Tidus was the one who had helped them to win a game for once. Since then, they had actually done well in Blitzball. Wakka really wished Tidus could still be with them. Wakka finally snapped out of his daydreaming and focused on the game. If he was going to win and impress Lulu, he had to pay attention. As time went by, both teams continued to score points. It was a tie at this moment. Both teams had only two points. There were about three minutes left in the game.

At the moment, Wakka did not have the ball. He figured this was his chance to find where Lulu and the others were sitting. He spotted Yuna, and next to Yuna as Rikku, but then he saw an empty seat. Wakka was in such shock. The one person he wanted to be there had not shown up!

_She may have gone to the bathroom or something, ya. _He thought. _Just relax. She'll show up._

Finally, the game had ended and the Besaid Aurochs won: 4 to 2. Afterwards, Wakka had caught up with Rikku and Yuna.

"Way to go, Wakka!" said Rikku. "I'm so happy that you guys won!"

"Thanks." said Wakka. "Where's Lulu? I didn't see her with you two."

"Oh." Yuna sounded sad. "She...couldn't come."

"What? Why not?"

"She just...couldn't."

"But I really wanted her to be here! Is she even here in Luca?"

"She's back at Besaid." said Rikku.

"BESAID?" Wakka was outraged now. "She didn't want to see me, ya?"

"That's not it at all!" cried Rikku. "We...we can't tell you why. Lulu won't let us."

"That's it! I'm going back there right now!"

"Wakka, wait!" Yuna called after him. "Don't be mad! She has a very good reason. But we've been sworn to secrecy!"

Wakka sighed. "I just really wanted her to be there."

"She'll still be happy to hear that you won!" said Rikku, trying to cheer him up.

"You think so?"

"Of course she will! Let's head back now, _not angry, _and tell her the good news."

"Sounds like a plan, ya?"

They headed back to Besaid. Wakka was looking forward to see the smile on her face. She never was the type to smile. She was always so serious about everything. It was annoying to always hear her be so negative, but something about it just turned Wakka on. He could not help it. He loved everything about her. Especially those gorgeous red eyes. Her dark hair always covered up one of her eyes making her seem so mysterious. Finally, after a long trip, they had made it back to Besaid.

"Hi Lulu!" Rikku greeted her as she entered Lulu's home. Lulu was lying on her bed.

"Oh, you're back." said Lulu, not seeming to really care.

"Guess what, Lu?" said Wakka. "We won the game! The Besaid Aurochs have won the finals!"

"Fantastic." she said sarcastically.

"You're not happy for me?"

"There's more to life than Blitzball you know." said Lulu, turning on her bed so her back was facing them.

"We should leave." Rikku whispered to Yuna. The two walked out and left Wakka standing there, confused.

"I won the game for _you_, Lulu. I know that may sound pathetic but--"

"It does."

"What?"

"Wakka, I'm not impressed by things such as Blitzball."

"I don't believe this. You don't even care that I won for you, ya?"

"Wakka, I need to be alone. Please, just leave."

"No. I want to know why you didn't even bother to show up. It was so important to me that you'd be there, ya!"

"I said 'GET OUT!'" she yelled.

Without saying anything else, he did so.

Yuna and Rikku were standing right outside, waiting for what Wakka had to say.

"She didn't even care, ya."

"She's not impressed at all?" Rikku asked.

"No. She says she isn't impressed by things like Blitzball. I put all I had into that game..." He stopped talking, and walked away.

Lulu came out shortly afterwards.

"You really should tell him, Lulu." said Yuna.

"I know." said Lulu. "Where'd he go?"

"He headed towards the Besaid Beach I think." Rikku replied. "So you're gonna tell him?"

"Yes." Lulu replied. "I guess it's only right that I tell him as well. Thank you for keeping your promise though, and not telling him. This is going to be hard for me, but I need to do this."

After that, she walked off to the beach, prepared to tell Wakka the worst news imaginable.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love That Will Not Die

**Chapter 2**

Wakka was sitting by the shore, still thinking about Lulu and how she had upset him. He figured winning the Blitzball game was his one chance to impress her, and she could care less.

"Wakka..." he heard Lulu say. He turned around to see her.

"What do you want, Lu?" he asked. "You already made me look like an idiot. What more do you want from me, ya?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"The reason why you didn't come to the game?'Cause I am just dying to know. It better be a good reason, Lulu!"

"It is...just let me--"

"Because I am already devastated at the fact that you didn't even bother to show up. Then you go around sayin' you could care less and--"

"Wakka..." she said weakly.

"Lu..." he said softly. "you look...so pale... You've never looked like that before."

"I've been this way for a week now, Wakka."

"I haven't noticed."

"Shows how much you really care about me."

"What?"

"You haven't noticed the way I've been stumbling lately? Or how it's been hard for me to say anything? All you've seemed to care about is playing Blitzball!"

"I've been doing this for you though! I've been working hard so I could win for you."

"Wakka, I'm happy that you won but you know I'm not a Blitzball fan! You know what would have impressed me? If you would have just come out and told me you loved me instead of playing some stupid sport!"

Wakka had never felt so angry before. Every word she said made him want to go insane.

"Maybe I have a hard time telling you how I feel! Maybe the only way I could express it was through Blitzball!"

"Some love." Lulu said sarcastically. "I knew you would win that game for sure because you had improved so much. Your entire team did. That wasn't a challenge for you to win the game. But none of this matters anyway because..."

"Because what?" He saw tears in Lulu's eyes. It was rare that Lulu would show much emotion.

"I'm...dying, Wakka." she said softly.

Wakka felt like the entire world had been turned upside down when she said that. For a moment, he felt numb.

"You're pulling my leg, ya?"

"No, I'm not!" Lulu now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I found this out recently. Something happened to me, I have some disease now and I don't have much longer to live."

"That can't be right!" Wakka cried. "You can't be dying!"

"I was hoping, before I died, I would get to hear you tell me you loved me. That's all I really wanted."

"Well then why didn't you tell me about this disease sooner?"

"Because then I wouldn't be sure that if you told me you loved me, if you were just saying it to make me feel better, or if you really meant it."

"Lulu, this is crazy. I really do care about you. I really thought you _would _be impressed by me winning the game. Give me a break, ya! We all have different ways of expressing love. That was just my way."

"I have one thing left to say." said Lulu. "Your way wasn't expressing love. Impressing people is just getting them to notice you and begin to grow fond of you. Expressing love is showing your emotion and how the person you care about means the world to you. You weren't expressing love, you bastard! You were just trying to get me to pay attention to you. You act like I _never_ notice you! Haven't you noticed that since we destroyed Sin, I've spent more time with you? But all you talked about was the final game of Blitzball. I...I need to go lie down." She walked away.

"Lu, wait!" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Please, don't touch me." she said quietly. He could tell she was very serious. He let go and watched her walk away. Wakka felt tears building up in his eyes.

Yuna and Rikku found him a little while later, still at the beach.

"She told you?" Yuna asked. Wakka nodded. "I'm so sorry, Wakka"

"It can't end like this." said Wakka. "She can't die! But...maybe she was right, ya? Maybe I didn't really show my love for her. Perhaps I was just drawing attention to myself. I don't deserve her."

"Don't say that!" cried Rikku. "She loves you and you love her."

"I don't think she loves me after our argument, ya. Well, there's nothing I can do now. Lulu doesn't have much longer to live."

"So that's it?" said Yuna, softly. "You're...you're just going to let her die?"

"Well what the hell do you _want _me to do?" Wakka snapped. "She's going to die and I can't do anything to stop it."

"I don't believe my ears." said Rikku. "I'm going to see if Lulu's ok." She left to go check on Lulu.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." said Yuna. "I lost the one who means the most to me, but I'm not so sure if he's really dead or not. That's why I refuse to give up hope."

Wakka knew she was talking about Tidus.

"I know it seems like I haven't been doing anything to find him," Yuna continued. "but actually, Rikku and I have been searching for clues lately. We haven't found anything yet, but we're not going to give up. I'm just so thankful that Rikku is helping me. She's such a good friend."

"But what can I do?" Wakka asked.

"I'm not sure." she replied. "But Rikku and I will gladly help you!"

"I just don't see how we can help Lulu. Is there a cure for her disease?"

"There may be! How about we go find out tomorrow? It's getting late."

"You're right, ya! We need to go and find a cure."

"I just don't know how much time we have left before she..."

"Then we'll have to be quick! I'm gonna need you and Rikku to be with me on this 110, ya."

Yuna grinned. "Don't worry. We will."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Love That Will Not Die

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Yuna!" Wakka greeted Yuna. "Where's Rikku."

"She said she was going to keep Lulu company, and make sure that she's ok." Yuna replied. "Somebody needs to watch her after all."

"All right. That's cool. We better get a move on, ya? Well er...what can we do?"

"Well," Yuna thought about it for a while. "Oh! The Maechan is here today. He knows a lot. Maybe he knows if there's a cure!"

"Great! Let's go."

They had found the maechan not too far away. He was an old man who knew much. He often liked to tell boring stories. He figured that way if someone knew it, they could tell the stories to others because he was not so sure how long his memory would last. Yuna and Wakka told him all about Lulu's disease. Yuna explained to him what kind it was and how it had caused her to become very weak.

The Maehcan thought about it for a while and said, "There is something I have heard of but if it really exists or not, I am not so sure. It is a precious flower called 'The Healer of Soul.' What a silly name indeed, but they say it can cure anything. People have claimed to have found an entire field of these flowers, but they also say many have taken all of them by now. In order for it to heal someone, you must extract the nectar from it. Like I said, these are things I have heard from others and I am not so sure if it is true or not."

"Did anybody tell you their location?" Wakka asked.

"Him..."the Maechan thought for a moment. "Most people said they have seen it in the Macalania Woods. It was found by accident when someone found a secret path."

"It may seem pathetic," said Wakka. "but it's the only chance I got at saving her. I know a way we can get there quick, ya! We'll take Rikku's brother's airship!"

"It actually broke last week." said Yuna. "They crashed into a tall mountain."

"Perfect." said Wakka, sarcastically."Just fucking great! Know what? Forget it! I'm going there right now, ya!"

"Wakka, no!" Yuna tried to stop him. "At least let me go with you!"

Wakka smiled. "I really want you to stay here and take care of Lulu. I'll be fine."

"But it'll take forever for you to get there! By the time you get there and back Lulu may--"

"She won't! I won't allow it. I'm going now. Just gotta get some stuff and I'm out of here. Take care of Lulu for me, ya? It'd mean a lot to me."

Yuna could see there was nothing she could do to stop Wakka. She simply nodded. When Wakka left, Yuna went to tell Rikku everything and that Wakka had left.

"Should we tell Lulu?" Rikku asked.

"I don't think we should." replied Yuna. "The last thing we want to do is make her feel worse."

"But he's going to find a cure! It's so romantic!"

"I just don't want to take the chance. After all, we thought Wakka winning the Blitzball game would surely win her over, and it didn't."

"But he isn't trying to impress her this time! He's trying to save her life!"

"I know Rikku, but...let's just not tell her, ok?"

Rikku pouted. "Alright fine."

"I'm going to go pray for Wakka." Yuna said, heading towards the temple.

"I'm not worried." said Rikku. "I have faith in him. I think if he's determined enough, he'll come here just in time to save Lulu!"

"Perhaps your faith will be with him."

"It better!" Rikku said, then giggled.

Wakka had been traveling for about three days and had successfully made it to the Mushroom Rock road. He had been moving nonstop during the day, and at night only got a few hours of sleep. He knew if he was going to go all the way to Macalania Woods, he had to do some serious moving. He had enough money to buy food, but he bought very light meals, and continued traveling as soon as he was done eating. Wakka had been finding all kinds of ways to travel besides walking. In a few places, he rode chocobos, and in others, he got rides from the Al Bhed on their machina. The machina were strange machines built by the Al Bhed.

Back at Besaid, Lulu was only getting worse. She could hardly get out of bed now. She had gone so pale, and it seemed as though her beauty was fading. Yuna and Rikku were doing everything they could to keep her well.

_She can't die! _Rikku thought. _Wakka HAS to come back with the cure. Oh I hope he's working hard to find it. Lulu doesn't seem like she'll last much longer...no! I have to stay positive. I have complete faith in Wakka!_

"You're going to be ok." Rikku assured her.

"Don't even bother saying something like that to me!" Lulu cried. "We both know I won't. Where is Wakka? I want to apologize to him. I don't want that argument we had to be our last moment together. Where is he?"

Yuna and Rikku were not sure what to say. They did not want to tell her the truth, but they were not sure of what else to say.

"He's not here." Rikku replied softly.

"What?"

"He's headed for Macalania Woods." said Yuna. "He heard there was a cure for your disease there. He went to find it."

"Is he insane?" Lulu said angrily, but in a very weak voice. "Macalania Woods is so far away. By the time he gets back, I'll---I've got to get to him!"

Lulu tried to get out of bed, but Yuna and Rikku would not let her.

"You can't go after him!" cried Rikku. "You're too weak! And the only way you can get to him is by walking. There's no way you can walk all the way there!"

"But I need to apologize to him!" Lulu was never the type to do something crazy or dangerous.

"If you go after him, you're bound to die!" said Yuna. "You're just way to weak."

"So there's...no way I can get to him in time." Lulu said, sadly. "By the time he gets here, I'll be dead. And if I try to go after him, I will surely die. Either way, I won't see him again." Lulu let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry." Yuna said. "If you manage to be strong, Wakka will return in time. He'll be back with a flower called the Healer of Soul. Its nectar will heal you!"

"OH NO!" Lulu cried. "He actually believes that it exists! Those are just rumors! He went all that way for nothing! Wakka!" She tried to get out of the bed once again, but Yuna and Rikku kept her from doing so once more.

"The Maechan said it _may _be a rumor." said Yuna. "Wakka figured he would take the chance of finding it in case it's real! Lulu, please understand he's trying to save you and is taking any chances he can to keep you from dying."

Yuna and Rikku were surprised to see a smile on Lulu's face.

"He really does care, doesn't he? But...there's still a chance that flower doesn't exist. I fear that I've already spent my last moment with Wakka. Please, when I die, tell Wakka I am truly sorry and that I love him with all my heart."

Yuna and Rikku sighed. Apparently, there was no way of convincing Lulu that he would make it back with the cure. Lulu had felt that all hope was lost, until she got an idea that night.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love That Will Not Die

**Chapter 4**

"YUNA!" Yuna woke up to the sound of Rikku's shouting. "Get up! Quick!"

"What is it?" Yuna asked, immediately getting out of bed.

"I went to check on Lulu," Rikku explained. "and when I got there--"

"Please don't tell me...she's dead..."

"No! It's not that! She's not in her bed. I went looking all over Besaid and couldn't find her. I started asking people where she was or if they had seen her and--"

"Yes?"

"Someone saw her leave Besaid!"

"What?" Yuna cried. "We have to go after her! She won't be able to live for long if she's out and walking around everywhere."

Wakka, at that time, had just made it to Thunder Plains. The weather was more intense than usual.

"Awfully bad weather, ya?" he said. "I better go back to Guadosalam and stay there for the night. This'll be the first time in a few days that I got a lot of rest."

He had just hoped that Lulu was still doing fine. Wakka got some sleep and headed across Thunder Plains that morning, when the weather was not so bad. It just about always rained in Thunder Plains. There was almost always a storm around too.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed through?" Wakka asked angrily when he had made it to the entrance to the Macalania Woods.

"Sorry." said a man. "It's closed because the storm last night caused some serious chaos to the woods. The trees have gotten in the way of the path through it."

"That ain't gonna stop me!" Wakka said, running fast, past the man and heading into the woods. The man chased after him. Wakka climbed over the large trees, which was rather hard to do. Once Wakka had gotten over the trees, the man could not get to him. While climbing over a huge pile of trees, he slipped, and hit his head on the ground. He became unconscious.

Wakka woke up much later. It was dark already.

"I must've been knocked out ya?" He sat up. "I gotta keep moving, though!"

The storm has caused more chaos to the woods than he thought. It was as if he was in a completely different place. With all the trees destroyed and all over the ground, he could not tell which place was which. All he felt that he could do was simply walk around.

-----------------------------------

"This is crazy." said Yuna. "We've already made it to the Moonflow and there's still no sign of her."

"She sure does move fast!" said Rikku. "That's awfully strange though. She's so weak right now. How could she have possibly gotten so far?"

"Well, standing here and talking won't do us any good. We have to keep moving!"

"You're right!"

As they continued walking, Rikku had wondered if continuing to be positive would make things any better at this point.

"I've tried so hard to be optimistic." said Rikku. "But I feel like it's no use now. Do you think Lulu will even survive now that she's walking around somewhere?"

"I'm not sure." Yuna replied. "All I can say is she would have had a much better chance of living longer if she had just stayed in bed."

"Dammit! Why couldn't she have just listened to us?"

"But think of it this way, Rikku. If Wakka has already found the flower and is headed back right now, and he runs into Lulu, he can give it to her!"

"Yeah! That's a good way to put it."

"So for now, let's just think positively."

----------------------------------------

Two more days passed and Wakka was still amazed at the fact that he was still in the Macalania Woods. He was almost positive he had just been going in circles. He was slowly beginning to lose hope. For all he knew, Lulu could be dead at this point.

"How the hell did it come to this?" he asked himself, and decided to sit down. "The woman who means so much to me is dying, ya. Why? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY?" He slammed his fist into the ground.

There was a long silence until he finally spoke again. "I can't give up. I refuse to." He stood up and continued searching.

Finally, after walking a bit more, he came across a different path. It seemed like the storm did not cause any damage to it at all. He followed it until he came across a large spring.

"Looks like this place wasn't harmed at all, ya?" he said aloud, but mainly to himself. He looked down and gasped when he saw a flower.

_Could it be the actual flower? _he asked himself. _It's gotta be! Only one way to find out._

He pulled out a small bag and then picked up the flower. He looked inside it and saw nectar. Then, now being pretty sure that this was the right flower, he poured the nectar into the bag.

"I gotta hurry back!" he said. He immediately ran through the woods, desperately trying to find a way out. It took about a half an hour, but he had finally found his way out.

The Thunder Plains did not have as bad of weather as it did the other night, however, it was still pretty bad. As usual, there was rain, lightning, and of course, the thunder. Wakka was not going to let that stop him. He just started running as if he did not have a care in the world. For a moment, he forgot about the lightning flashing, the thunder roaring in his ears, and the rain beating down on him. Only for a moment, he could not feel it. All that came to his mind was Lulu.

However, after that, he could feel it all again, and was exhausted. He stopped for a moment, and went to a small section that had shelter from the rain.

_I should save my energy. _he thought. _Once I get out of here, I can find a convenient way to travel. Too bad the only way out of here is to walk or run. _

When he went underneath the shelter, he sat down for a moment to rest.

"Is that...you...Wakka?" he heard a voice. He turned his head and was in shock to see that it was Lulu, sitting down next to him.

"Lu?" said Wakka. "What are you doing here! How did you--?"

"I rode every chocobo I possibly could, and rode on the machina machines as often as I could just to get to you."

"Lulu, I found a cure for you! There's a flower that--"

"That has nectar...I'm well aware of this, Wakka."

"Quick! Enough talk! Let me give it to you!"

"Wakka, it's not going to work."

Wakka refused to listen to those words. He did not do all that for nothing! "No. Just let me give it to you. Please? It'll work, ya!"

Lulu sighed and took the nectar. Wakka waited a few minutes for it to take effect.

"Feeling better?" Wakka asked.

Lulu simply shook her head. Wakka's face flooded with fear.

_It...really doesn't work? _Wakka asked himself. _I did this all for nothing?_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Love That Will Not Die

**Chapter 5**

"Lu," said Wakka. "you're positive it didn't work, ya? Maybe we didn't give it a long enough chance and---"

"Wakka," Lulu said weakly. "please, let me speak...before I die."

Holding back tears, Wakka said, "Ok then."

"I..." Lulu began. "I'm sorry it's come to this. I was wrong to be so cruel to you. All I've ever wanted was to be by your side always. I felt that you running after that flower would be a waste of time, and I'd die before you returned. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let our last moment together be when we were arguing. I had to come tell you that...I love you so much. Just know that even after I die, you will still have my love with you forever."

Wakka could not help but let the tears escape from his eyes. He held her tightly and whispered to her, "I love you, Lulu. No matter what happens, I always will. I know it really may not have seemed like I did when I had tried to impress you before, but--"

"It's ok, Wakka. I understand. I'm just glad I've had the chance to be with you one last time."

Lulu had become so weak and had gone so pale. She knew she did not have much time left. She continued to let herself be embraced by Wakka. She noticed he stopped for a moment, and leaned in closer towards her until they were kissing. Nothing matter to them at that moment, except each other.

"It's not fair, ya?" said Wakka. "I feel like everyone I know is leaving me. Tidus is gone, Auron's gone, and now you're leaving me."

"I'm not even so sure if Tidus is actually dead." said Lulu.

"Still, he's gone. And who knows who could be leaving me next! Yuna and Rikku are always out findin' clues to find Tidus. Who knows what danger they'll run into? And Kihmari's back at Mount Gagazet! And during the pilgrimage, all I could do was hope that in the end, after we defeated Sin, that you and I could be together."

Lulu smiled and had tears in her eyes. "Your words are touching. I wish I could be around to hear them more often."

"Please don't say that."

"But you know it's true."

"Of course I know it's true. Maybe I don't wanna hear it, ya?"

"Wakka," Lulu was still calm. "the only thing worse than a tragedy is not accepting it. If we run away from what we fear, it will only come back to haunt us. So please, for my sake, don't be sad. Just remember that I love you, now and forever."

And with that, her eyes slowly closed. Wakka continued to hold her. The thunder was louder than his screams.

He stopped when he saw a strange boy with a purple hood. It was the fayth! The fayth was quite mysterious. The fayth had come to Tidus a lot before he was even attacked by Sin.

"Amazing." the fayth spoke. "I've never seen such determination to save someone. And what is even more amazing is how this woman, though very sick and close to death, went after you to see you one last time."

"What do you want?' Wakka asked, angrily.

The fayth smiled. "Do you wish for her to live? I will gladly bring her back."

Wakka's eyes widened. "You're...being serious, ya?"

"Of course. You deserve to have her live after all you have both done. Consider it a reward."

Wakka looked at Lulu, then back at the fayth. "It would mean a lot to me if you would. Without her, I feel incomplete. She means everything to me."

The fayth smiled again. "Very well."

He vanished, and a few seconds later, Lulu's eyes flung open.

"Lu!" Wakka exclaimed. "Oh thank God! You're alive."

"There was a light ahead." said Lulu. "And...I heard your voice, but only for a second. Then...I saw...I believe it was...the fayth. He said to me 'He needs you. Go back.' And immediately, I felt myself being pulled back away from the light."

"How are you feelin'?" Wakka asked.

"Actually," said Lulu. "I'm feeling great!"

Wakka noticed she looked less pale now. And it made him feel good to see her smile.

"Guess you're stuck with me now." said Lulu.

Wakka laughed. "Guess so. Let's get out of here before the rain gets any worse."

On the way back, they ran into Yuna and Rikku who were so happy to see Lulu alive and well. On their way back to Besaid, they explained what had happened.

After a few days things had gone back to normal. Rikku and Yuna continued their search for clues to find Tidus. Wakka and Lulu occasionally helped, but Rikku and Yuna said they could handle it. After all, they felt Wakka and Lulu deserved time together. One day, Lulu spotted Wakka down at the beach.

"What are you doing?" she called to him.

"Practicing Blitzball." he replied.

"The season's over, Wakka."

"I know. But I was hoping you'd join me."

"You know I hate Blitzball."

"I think you owe me for being mean to me before, ya?" he teased her.

Lulu laughed. "Ok, you win." She went up to him and joined him. Amazingly, she had never had so much fun in her whole life. Interesting how she had been wrong about the sport the whole time. Or perhaps it was because she enjoyed it, knowing Wakka was with her...now, and forever.

_**End**_

(Yes this chapter came out shorter than the others, I know.)

I'm sorry this story wasn't too long. I never expected it to be. But I hope you all enjoyed it. O


End file.
